My Life of Ups and A Whole Lot of Downs
by Bgsoftball006
Summary: Katie gets pregant and kendall finds out. How does this change her life?  I don't own BTR; however, I wish I did!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katie knight im 15 years old. People expect me to be like my older brother Kendall but they never expect this I am going to be a teenage mom…

Kendall's POV

"Mom, Katie we're home."…..NO answer.

"Where are they?" Logan asked

"I don't know. Maybe they went out for lunch or something." I said as I look at the clock and it said 12:08.

A few moments later they here crying from Katie's bed room. James was the first one to go check to see what it was. The others stand behind him following.

James knocks on the door and he hears Katie's voice say "Who is it?"

I look at all of my friends and they have the same confused look on their faces.

"It's your favorite people in the whole wide world." Carlos says in a happy voice.

"W-What are you guys doing here your supposed to be on tour." Katie says.

"NO we called two days ago and told your our tour got shortened" James say's through the door.

"Oh Yeah now I remember that" Katie says in a worried voice.

"Hey Katie can we come in? We sort of want a hug." I say.

"Ummmmm really I don't feel like giving hugs right now" Katie says.

"Katie are you ok your acting kind of strange" Logan says trying to open the door but it won't open.

"Yea I'm perfect" I ran to my closet and put on one of Kendall's old t-shirts and a big pair of sweat pants.

Katie's POV~5mins later~

Carlos got my door open.

"Carlos how in the world did you get my door open?" I asked.

"You know the helmet" he said.

"Oh I see" I said.

Logan looked at me confused. "Why are you wearing Kendall's shirt sweatpants when it's 100 degrees outside?"

I looked at him like he has 3 heads. "Um why aren't you wearing one of Kendall's shirt and a pair of sweatpants" I asked him back.

All of them looked at me sort of upset I wouldn't tell them the truth…Kendall spoke up next.

"Katie where's mom she hasn't picked up her phone when we called her."

"She left" I said.

"What do you mean she left" Kendall asked.

"She went back to Minnesota" They. all looked at me in shock.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Logan asked.

"I hate to tell you this, but she's not coming back."

"Do you know why." Carlos asked.

I shook my head no….But I actually did know. She left because of me she said that she was disappointed at me and couldn't stand to see me when I'm like this…. That means if I ever want to talk or see her again, I have to get rid of my baby, like abortion, which I'm definitely not doing or adoption which I'm not so sure about that yet.

"OK Katie we are going to have a great week we are going to hang out together all week." Kendall my big brother said.

"Great I'll be down in a minuet" I said as I was pushing them out of her room.

Kendall's POV

"Guy's I'm going to call my mom I'll be right back" I got my phone out and dialed moms number and she answered.

(Kendall Normal **, momma knight bold)**

**Hello?**

He mom, it's Kendall.

**How's the tour sweetie?**

Well we just got back.

**Oh I'm guessing that you know.**

Know what?

**About Katie.**

What about Katie?

**That's she's pregnant!**

No, I didn't mom, but I will take care of this. I love you mom, talk to you soon.

**Love you to sweetie. Don't be too hard on her I think I already have been. So go easy okay.**

Okay Mom, bye.

I hung up the phone and headed out to where the guys and Katie were at.

"That was the worst conversation in my life" I said.

"Why big bro" Katie asked.

"I have a question for you Katie" I said in a really nice voice trying to keep my voice calm.

"Shoot" she said.

"Who is the baby's daddy?"

**Katies POV**

I was in total shock "What do you mean" I say knowing everybody's eyes were on me.

"Don't play stupid Katie, you are 15 and going to have a baby, mom told me!" Kendall said.

"Fine that's right im going to have a baby but that's all ill admit to because just for your information after I told him I was pregnant he wanted nothing to do with me and so now I'm going to go through it alone!" I started to cry Logan comforted me.

"Katie you're not going to be going threw it alone, we'll be there for you" he said.

"Yeah Katie, I might still be very upset at you, but I'm not going to let my baby sis go through this alone I promise." Kendall said and got up and gave her a hug Carlos and James must of agreed to because there was a big group hug in the middle of our living room.

"Thanks guys" I said with a sigh of relief.

"One last thing who is the dad?"

I gulped and said…


	2. Chapter 2

"_But one last thing who is the dad."_

_I gulped and said._

Katie POV

I gulped and said "Kyle."

"What" They all screamed.

"What were you thinking doing it with him?" James yelled

"Would you rather it be Jett's?" I asked

"DEFINETLY NOT." Kendall yells at me

"But why would Kyle say he didn't want anything to do with the baby." Logan asked

"Because he's going to Australia for a movie."

"But what's going to happen when he gets home from the movie? "Carlos asked

"It's a 3 year contract so he won't be here for a while." I look at the clock and it was 10:48 "I think I'm going to go to bed night" I got up in my room and got a phone call it was from Kyle.

Katie Normal, Kyle** bold**

"**Katie can we talk".**

"No we cannot Kyle."

"**Why not I think we need to."**

"No we don't you said you want nothing to do with the baby so just LEAVE ME ALONE." I yelled into the phone and hung up after that I went to bed.

LOGANS POV

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a door slamming I got up to see who it was. I saw that Katie's door was open and the bathroom door was closed. I went to knock on the door and heard her getting sick. I opened the door and see her sitting on the floor and head over the toilet I wet and pulled her hair back out of her face.

"Did I wake you up?" Katie asked

"Yeah but its ok." I said and smiled at her after she was done getting sick I picked her up and took her to the couch and laid her down.

"Thanks Logan." she said "and did you know all of you guys are like my brothers."

"How are we like your brothers you know besides Kendall who is your actual brother?" I said laughing

"First, you guys take care of me, second you guys chase all the boys away from me." She said smiling

"Thank you but we do it for good reasons you know that right." I said

"Yes I do and I'm hungry Logan fix me my breakfast." she said an a demanding tone

I got up and got her some eggs and French toast which was her favorite thing to eat.

"Here you go Katie." I said as Carlos came running

"Logan are you cooking breakfast? Can you cook me some please?" Carlos said as he gave me the puppy dog eyes

"Fine but just this once."

"Thank you Logie." Carlos yelled at me

"I told you to never call me that Carlitos"I yelled back

Carlos POV

"Apparently I don't care."

Katie was sitting at the counter eating and I was sitting next to her waiting for my breakfast to be ready when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said

I got up and went to the door and when I opened it there was the guy I really did not want to see…It was Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a mad voice

"I'm here to see Katie I need to talk to her." He said

I looked at him like he had 5 heads "you don't deserve to see Katie after what you did to her."

By that time James came out of his room and was right behind me and so was Logan. "Get out of here" I heard a voice say and it was Katie.

"Katie we need to talk." Kyle said

"No you do not need to talk to her." James said stepping closer to him with his hands in fist

"Get out of here Kyle. "Logan said

"Bye Kyle don't come back here and don't ever talk to Katie again." I said as I slammed the door in his face. Logan looked at me because he has never seen me so mad before he's probably use to nice happy Carlos. But if someone messes with my best friend that's like my little sister I don't hold back.

"Carlos your breakfast is ready." Logan yelled

I ran to the counter and started eating "Thank you so much Logan this is really good." I said as I ate

"Thank you guys for what you did just now I really appreciate it." Katie said as she got up and gave me a hug then gave Logan and James one too.

"No problem kiddo." James said as she gives him a hug

"So what do you want to do today?" Logan asked Katie

"Can we go to the pool?"

"Sure but do you want to wait till Kendall's up?" But as on cue Kendall came down

"What was with all the yelling this morning?" Kendall asked

"Sorry did we wake you up?" I asked

Kendall just nodded

"I'm sorry Kendall." We all said together

"Its fine but what was with all the yelling." He said as he got up and got a bowl of cereal.

"I was really hungry." I said

"OK?" he said

"So Kendall were going to the pool today would you like to join us?" I asked

"Sure" He said

"I'm going to go get changed for the pool." Katie said

Katie's POV

As I got in my room I went to the mirror and lifted up my shirt there was a little bump. But you could barely notice it. I changed in to my blue bikini and put on a shirt over that I usually wore in the pool. I put my hair in a ponytail and looked in the mirror again. I decided I would put on a pair of sports shorts till I got in the pool so I went to my closet and grabbed a blue pair. I decide that I looked good enough and went out to see Carlos and Logan. I guess the other two are still getting changed. I sat on the couch next to Logan.

"Are you ready for the best day at the pool?" Carlos asked me

"Yes I am ready." I said with a smile

After I said that I heard Kendall and James came in and so we left.

Once we got down in the pool area the guys found us seats and when I looked around the pool to see who was there. I didn't expect to see him there.

"Hey I'll be right back." I said

"OK" They all said as I left.

I went straight over to Kyle. "what are you doing here?"

"I live at the Palm woods too you know" he said

"Well don't you ruin my pool day with my brother's get it." I said looking at him straight in the eyes. What he did next is shocked me. He kissed me. I push him away but after I did I knew I shouldn't have done that. He pushed me right to the pool. I saw Carlos help me get out and Kendall as not happy and he went over to Kyle and punched him right in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall's POV

Just as I brought my fist back to punch him again James said "Dude think about what your doing don't do something you're going to regret."

"Wait before you say anything how's your hand Kendall?" Katie asked worriedly.

"How's his hand what about my face he's the one who punched me remember it wasn't even 5 minutes ago!" Kyle yelled.

"Shut up Kyle no one asked your opinion ok I was asking Kendall last time I checked." Katie said angrily at Kyle.

"I'm fine Katie just let me hit him again." I said as he raised his hand to hit Kyle again.

"No!" Logan said he signaled Carlos to tackle me.

When I was on the ground Logan said "Violence is never the answer in situations like this."

"Dude he pushed Katie into the pool." I said

"We all want to punch him in the face but let's just go back up to the apartment." James Said pushing Carlos off me and helping Carlos and me to our feet"

"James is right Kendall he's not worth our time. Let's just go back up to the apartment." Katie said as she was putting her arms around me.

While we were walking away I heard a splash and James came running to my side.

"Well I had to get a shot into" James said with a big grin on his face.

Logan's POV

5 Minutes later

"Swirly I missed you!" Carlos said not 2 minutes before he fell on his butt.

"Well I guess you have to start wearing a butt helmet to." James said already taking off to run away from Carlos trying to attack him.

Kendall's phone rings. "Well I have to take this I'll be right back." Kendall goes to him room and shuts the door.

Katie makes a rush for the bathroom and I'm right behind her. She flings herself at the toilet. I grab her hair so nothing gets in it. While I hold her hair I wonder what's going to happen to the baby when this all end. I even think what's Katie going to do when it's over if it ever ends.

6 minutes later.

Me, James, Carlos, and Katie are all sitting and waiting for Kendall to come back and tell us something about the phone call he just got.

Kendall comes out of his room.

"Well looks like we are going to have some visitors." Kendell said with a long face.

10 minutes later

Katie's POV

"Wow so our cousins are coming" I asked as I sat on the floor trying to stay awake.

"Yeah they heard you are pregnant so they thought they should be here for support." Kendall said as he stretched out on the couch.

"Wait which ones the twins Sam and Lydia?" Carlos asked hyper.

"Yeah those two they aren't what they use to be they've changed." Kendall said half asleep.

"Well we will talk about this in the morning. By the way when are they coming?" Logan asked leaning on the couch.

"Tomorrow oh and they are not coming alone. Bodabob has a son from Hawaii where they lived he asked if his son Alex could come with them. They will be staying in the sweat next to us." Kendall said finally ending with a snore.

"Can someone help me to bed" I asked just when Carlos jumped up and picked me up in his arms and carried me to bed.

I couldn't sleep even though I was really tired. Next thing I know there's a taping on my window. As I opened it I knew it was a bad idea. Outside on the fire escape was Kyle sitting there waiting for me.

"What do you want now?" I said as I poked my head out the window.

"Why won't you talk to me so we can work this out?" Kyle said turning around with a bag of ice on his face.

"There is nothing to talk about." Katie said as she was closing her window.

Kyle ran over to the window a put his hand in the way. When Katie opened it to slam it hard Kyle jumped in the window.

"No. We have to talk about this you can't run away any more from this problem." Kyle said looking at Katie with desperate eyes.

"He's right Katie you have to talk to him. He's the dad whatever you choose to do will affect him to." Kendall said. I didn't even know he was even in my room until he started to talk.

"Fine but if Kyle and i talk we are going to do it alone." I said looking at Kendall.

"Alright" Kendall said with half his body out the door. When his full body was out he slammed the door.

Kendall's POV

30 minutes later.

"You're keeping the baby!" We all said simultaneously.

"Yeah that's what we decided. It was our choice to make and you can't change our minds. It is what we want." Katie said sitting on the couch next to Kyle who nodded as she spoke showing he was with her on it.

"Are you crazy? Huh a baby is a lot to take care of. It takes hundreds of dollars to even get ready for the baby to come. Tell me what you are going to do when you keep it. Which one of you is going to get a job? Who's going to stay home with it the first year? Have you guys thought about this stuff at all?" I said in a panic. Looking back and forth between the soon to be parents.

"I have to go to bed I feel really bad can we pick up on this in the morning?" Katie said half nodding off to sleep.'

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning." I said leaving the room.

Logan's POV

3:00am

"I heard a noise I didn't know any one was awake." I said as I walked around the corner.

"Yeah we just got in I guess you can call us early risers." A strange female voice said from the living room.

"Wait who are you?" I said stepping around the corner to get a big surprise. "How did you get in?"

"Picked the lock" Lydia said with a grin on her face. She had long golden hair. She wore a lot of makeup. She was wearing a short ping skirt and a pink tank top. She looked nothing like she did when we were younger.

"Don't listen to her she always wants to make trouble where there doesn't need to be trouble. The manager gave us a key." Sam said. She looked different than Lydia she always has. She had Brown short hair that had a blue high light in it. She didn't wear as much makeup but you could tell she was wearing contacts. She was wearing a red plaid short sleeve shirt and skinny jeans.

I look around and see a strange boy in our fridge he had to be about 18 or 19 the same age as the girls. "Who's the guy in the fridge?"

"Oh I'm Alex Bodabob's son nice to meet you." He said as he went to sit next to Sam.

"Who's here Logan? Oh what are you guys here already?" Kendall said coming out of the room with a tired look on his face.

"Yeah we picked the lock" Lydia said.

"Shut up ok we agreed that I was the only one to talk ok. Get it. Got it. Good. No don't listen to the blond. The manager gave us a key so we could get in." Sam said

"Hurtful I'm right here" She said in a sad voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's POV

*830 am*

"So why did you guys come here and instead of your own apartment?" I asked

"Well because he said we can't check in tour new room till 1 so we decided to come here and he gave us a key." Lydia said

"You look totally different person from a couple of years ago I mean you don't have glasses, you lost weight and your hair looks like its natural color."

"Well I decided to wear contacts, and I also joined some athletic sports."

"What sports do you play?"

"Well I play Softball, I do cheerleading, and gymnastics. I wanted to be more like Sam you know I wanted to be skinny I wanted to have a lot of friends. But even though I'm in all of that I don't let it get to my head I mean I still hang with my friends since kinder garden but I made a lot of new friends and hope to make more." Lydia said

Katie comes out of her room.

"Hey little Cuss how you feeling?" Lydia asked

"Pretty good but did you seriously break in our apartment last night?" Katie asked

"Yea totally used my debit card to open the lock" Lydia said as I started laughing

"Katie don't listen to her bitters gave us a key to get in last night." Sam said as she came from the bathroom.

"Ok good I actually believed her for a second." Katie said

Lydia and Katie went in Katie's room. I watched Lydia walk to the room

"How long have you been in there?" I asked Sam

"Long enough to know you two were flirting out here." Sam said

"What do you mean? We weren't flirting."

"Yes you were I heard everything."

"No we weren't" I Said

"Yes you were I heard everything and did you know she likes you? Anyway I know you like her because you watched her walk away a few minutes ago and you can't deny it because I caught it on camera so ha I win." Sam said

"OK maybe I like. She doesn't like me" I said

"You want to bet" She pulled out a note book that says *LYDIAS DIARY* on the front

"Should we read that I mean it's a diary she has secrets in there" I said

"YEAH here's one right before we come"

_I can't wait to see everybody I haven't seen them in so long I miss them so much. But I can't wait to see Logan I've had a crush on him since we were all 10 years old. But also apparently Alex likes Sam and going to ask her on a date why were in LA. So I'm excited about a lot. Well Sam's saying it's time to go so I'll write more when I can. LYDIA 3 P.S. I hope Logan likes the new me._

After I read it I was in complete shock. She likes me. I'm so happy

Katie's POV

Meanwhile in Katie's bed room

"SO who's the baby's dad" Lydia asked me

"A boy named Kyle from the hotel I met when I first moved here" I said back

"Oh I see"

"Yea i still like him. But he's been such a jerk lately and I can't get him off my mind. You know you can't tell the guys this right." I said to Lydia

"Yea I know" She said to me

"O No Not again." I said as I got up off my bed and ran to the bathroom as I threw my head over the toilet I looked up and saw Carlos holding up my hair

5mins mater

I was don't getting sick and sitting against the bathtub with Carlos

"You Feeling better Kiddo?" Carlos asked me

"Yea a lot better." I said

"So what do you want to do today Kiddo?"

"Can you get Logan to cook me breakfast? Please."

"Sure I'll get right on that."

Carlos's POV

I walk out of the bathroom with Logan in shock with Sam walking away. "Hey dude what's up?"

"Nothing what do you need?"

"Katie wants to know if you will cook her breakfast?" I asked

"Sure" As soon as he said that I saw Lydia come out of Katie's room to check on Katie no doubt.

"Is she ok?" She asked me

"Yeah" I say back in a tired voice

"Are you mad because I didn't go with her?"

"No of course not I'm tired cause I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. But why didn't you go with her?" I said back to her

"I'm not good with people getting sick."

"Oh that's a good reason and yes she is ok."

As soon as he said that Katie came out and looked upset

"Why so upset?" Lydia asked

"Well I'm already getting fat" Katie said and we all laughed

Logan called Katie go eat breakfast

"Hey Logan can you make me some breakfast too." Lydia and I yell at the same time.

"Yeah But first Lydia can I talk to you in my room first?" Logan asked and I looked at him confused

"Sure why not" she said and walked to Logan and my room

Lydia's POV

IN LOGANS AND CARLOS ROOM

"So why did you want to talk to me?" I asked

"I really like you Lydia and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me to the movies and dinner?" He asked me

"Sure" When I said that he got a smile on his face and walked over and kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug.

"I wanted to ask you before we became famous and now I am really happy that you said yes." He said

I smile and give him a tighter hug. And he smiled all of a sudden the fire alarm goes off.

"What the heck is happening" I asked

"I have no idea but let's get out of here" he says

We run out of his room and see James and Kendall running out the door. So we follow and soon were outside with everybody in the hotel. Logan and I were holding hands. I looked over at James who apparently was looking for something

"I FORGOT MY LUCKY COMB!" James yelled and we all started laughing.

Carlos, Katie, and Sam looked over and saw Logan and me holding hands.

"When did that happen?" They all asked at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia's POV

"Oh well umm just before the fire alarm went off actually" Lydia said looking down at her hands. "Any way is there a fire or did someone set off the fire alarm?"

"I think someone just set off the alarm I don't see any smoke." Kendall said looking at the sky above the apartments.

"Oh I hope swirly is ok." Carlos said jumping up and down. "Don't you guys?"

"I don't care about swirly I care about my lucky comb. I hope its ok." James said on his knees praying.

"Fine here I grabbed before we left I saw it on the table. I just wanted to see how you would act." Katie said laughing.

"Yay my lucky comb!" James said jumping up and down combing his hair.

5 minutes later

Sam's POV

"Hey where's Alex?" I said with a worried face.

"I don't know I didn't see him come out." Lydia said looking everywhere.

"There he is." Logan said pointing over to Bodabob.

I ran over and gave Alex a big hug.

"You worried me." I said in his shoulder.

"Yeah I was with my dad when the alarm went off." Alex said now hugging her back.

"I'm just happy you are ok." I said letting go.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Alex said.

"YES! I would love to!" I said jumping up and down.

"Good." Alex said with a big smile.

10 minutes later

Kendall's POV

"Well now that's over what do you want to do today." I said going over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Well u guys have to go to work today don't you?" Katie said

"Well yeah but right now your more important right now." I said pulling out a Coca-Cola out of the fridge and opening it.

"No you guys need to go to work. Don't worry about me we'll have a girl's day." Katie said with a smile.

"OK but only because the girls are here." Kendall said taking a sip of soda.

30 minutes later

Katie's POV

"Well let's get u guys ready for your dates." I said grabbing the keys and gave them to Sam. "You drive."

"Wait you want to go out to day?" Lydia asked.

"Well yeah I'm Pregnant not dead." I said already out the door.

"Ok let's go come on sis." Lydia said.

"I'm coming." Sam said

5 hours later

"Wow I'm tired" I said lying down on the couch after putting about 20 bags of cloths and things down.

"Well what do you expect you've been on your feet all day shopping. The only time you sat down was when we got air and nails done." Lydia said going to the bathroom to take a shower.

"She's right you go and take a nap while we take showers. Then we'll wake you up and you can help us get dressed. How does that idea sound?" Sam said as she put her bags down next to mine.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea. Hey Lydia where are your bags?" I said heading to my room.

"They're coming give it a minute. I got someone to bring them up." Lydia said coming out in a towel to get her robe.

"Who did you get to bring them up?" I said stopping at my door.

"Some kid named Kyle." Lydia said going back to the bathroom.

"What don't you ever listen. Kyle is the father I don't want him coming up here.

"Go in your room Katie I'll handle him ok. Go take your nap." Sam said pushing her toward her room.

"Ok I'll go stop pushing." I said walking the rest of the way to my room.

Sam's POV

*Doorbell*

"Hello" I said opening the door.

"Hi. Where would you like these bags?" Kyle said struggling to keep hold of the bags.

"Over with the rest of them beside the couch." I said going over to sit on the couch.

"Is Katie home and if she is can I speak with her?" Kyle said.

"She went to go take a nap in her room." I said with my hands in my lap.

"Oh do you mind if I wait here till she wakes up?" Kyle said shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"She doesn't want to see you." I said looking at my phone.

*Bam!* the door flies open.

"Swirly I'm home!" Carlos said running to the slide.

"What is he doing here?" Kendall

"I just wanted to sleep with your sister again. What do you think I'm here for I want to talk to her." Kyle said with a grin.

James came up behind Kendall only hearing the first part of the conversation. James punches Kyle in the gut and picks him up by the shoulders. "Kendall get the legs" James said. "Sam go open the door and the elevator."

I ran to open the door and Kendall grabbed the legs. James leads the way. They go down to the lobby and out to the pool.

"Ok let go on three Ok." James said.

"Ok" Kendall says.

(_Talking at the same time_)

"_ONE"_

"_Two"_

"_Three"_

Kyle went flying in to the pool.

"Nice throw guys" I said as they turned around to go back to the apartment.

*Back Up stairs.*

James POV

Lydia comes out of the shower. "Finally. My turn to take a shower." Sam said running to the bathroom.

"Hey guys. Why is dripping wet Kyle coming up the hallway?" Alex asked shutting the door behind him.

I ran to the door to lock it.

*Bam bam*

"Let me in" Kyle said shouting threw the door. "Let me in or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow this door in."

"Ok Mr. Big bad wolf not by the hair of my chinny chin chin." Carlos said and fell to the floor laughing

"Fine I'll just go get Bitters." Kyle said huffing away down the hall.

"Ok now that that's over what are we going to do to night?" I ask with a quizzical look.

"I have a date" Logan said.

"So do I." Alex said.

"Oh yeah right Logan and who would you have a date with your computer." I said laughing.

"No me" Lydia said from the door way of Katie's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is about mostly about Logan and Lydia….3**

Lydia's POV

Everybody was staring at me "Is there a problem with me going on a date with Logan?"

"When did you start liking Logan?" James asked

"For a while." I said a little embarrassed

"OOOH I know how long" Kendall said

"Tell us Kendall" Carlos said as he walked over to Logan putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She has liked him since….."

"Kendall I swear if you tell them I will tell them about what you did in 5th grade" I said cutting him off. Everybody just was looking at me like I was crazy.

"OH they already know about that. But she's liked him since 2nd grade when we were all in Mrs. Kellers class." Just as he said that I ran out the door right next door to the room bitters gave us. I salmed the door as I got there I ran to my room that I had to my slef. I heard the main door open and people start walking to my door so I ran as fast as I could to my door and locked it. As soon as I did I heard a knock on my door.

"Lydia please open the door." I knew that voice. It was Logan

"No" I said as I got changed into my PJ'S

"Don't make me go get Carlos" he said through the door.

"Just leave me alone" I said as I got in my bed and turned on the T.V. I was watching Criminal Minds. About 5mins later my door fell to the ground.

"What the Hell are you guys doing" I asked in surprised. But I don't think they heard me. They were to busy fixing the door that Carlos just knocked down. When they were done Logan told Carlos to leave.

"But I don't want to" Carlos wined

"I just got to talk to her" Logan said

"Fine but you don't get to eat any pizza tonight"

"Ok Carlos" Logan said as he pushed Carlos out the door when he got him out of the door he came over to me and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me.

"Why did you leave when Kendall told us that you liked me since 2nd grade.

"Because I was embarrassed"

"Can I tell you a little secret"

I just nodd

"Ive liked you since summer of 1st grade"

"but I was a geek back then I had big ugly glasses and I wore the geekiest clothes"

"I thought you were beautiful"

I blush a little. I guess he noticed cause he laughed

"why did you get rid of your glassed?"

"They broke and I used tape to fix them for a while but I kept getting made fun of so I went to the eye doctor and got contacts. Then I just changed my look all together."

"O when all this happen?"

"When you all left."

"Oh I'm so sorry that we left. Do you still have your old glasses?"

"Yeah"

"Oh can I see you in them?"

"Sure" Once I say that I get up and go to the bathroom and take my contacts out and put my glasses on. Once there on I walk out.

"You look even more beautiful."

"Lydia can I come in?" My sister asked

Logan's POV

"I'll let you two talk."

I got off the bed and started to walk to the door when Lydia asked "Are we still hanging out tonight? We could go to the movies."

"Sure we can" I said as I opened the door. I saw Sam standing there

Lydia's POV

"Hey sis how you feeling?" Sam asked

"Ok I guess." I said

"why didn't you ever tell me you tell me you liked logan?"

"I never told you because I was afraid you would tell him or you wouldn't want me to date him."

"I'm actually am really help you."

"I have a question for you."

"what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Alex?"

"How did you know I liked Alex?"

"I broke into your diary."

"Ok first never do that again and second when you left Katie wanted to pick out your clothes for your date with Logan and I wanted to do your make-up."

"Ok let's get ready"

We linked arms and walked to 2J. When we got in there Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan watching hockey. I walked over behind Kendall and smacked him in the back of the head. He turned to see it was me.

"Why did you hit me?"

"Why did you tell me secret?"

"I'm Sorry for that."

"I am too"

He got up and gave me a hug. I gave him one back. Once he was done hugging me I went over to Logan to give him a kiss on the cheek. I whispered in his ear

"Thanks for being there for me."

I walked to Katie's room and noticed she was on the phone with someone. Once she noticed that we were in the room she said she had to go. She got off her bed and came over to me

"Let's get you ready for that date."

She dragged me over to the bag of clothes that I bought that day. She took out a cute short skirt and a very fitted shirt. She also gave me a pair of cute sandal flats. After I got done getting dressed Sam did my hair and make-up. She straightened my hair and put on my make-up. I asked her not to put a lot on. She only put on a little bit of eye liner on and eye shadow on. I noticed I still had my old glasses on.

"Do you want me to go get you contact's?" my sister asked me

"No I want to start being a little like my old self again."

Katie smiled "I miss her she always helped me more than the new one does."

I smiled and gave her a hug.

Logan's POV

I heard Katie's door open and I looked over. I saw Lydia she looked really beautiful. I noticed her old glasses on and her beautiful Blue eyes. We were about to leave when we heard Katie scream. We all ran to her bed room. I ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly

"My stomach hurts really bad" She said crying.

"Kendall go get the car we have to go to the hospital…"I yelled

**Cliff hanger what will happen **

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy doing other things. I will try to update sooner from now on….**


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall's POV

I ran down and got the car. I was really scared. What was wrong with my baby sister. Just as I got the car to the front door everybody was there. James was carrying Katie in his arms bridal style. When they saw me they all ran over to the car. I drove really fast to get to the hospital.

"Kendall slow down you're not going to help Katie if we get pulled over by the police." Logan shouted at me from the passenger

Lydia was sitting next to me and Logan. Logan had his arm around her shoulders and was rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. I could see that they really liked each other. Poor Katie was in the back crying into James's shoulder cause she felt so bad. About five more minuets we showed up to the hospital. We all ran out and went to the nurses desk.

She looked up "How may I help you?" she asked so sweetly

"Hi my name is Kendall Knight and my baby sister Katie Knight is pregnant and having these awful pains in her stomach she needs HELP!" I screamed that last part.

"Ok bring her here and put her in the wheelchair."

James brought her over and put her In the wheel chair. We all looked hurt. I mean Katie the plot devious little girl we all know and love is hurt. The nurse told us to go and take a seat in the waiting room.

Logan's POV

I went and sat in the waiting room with James, Carlos, Kendall, Sam, Alex, and Lydia. Lydia was the last one in the waiting room so she didn't have anywhere to sit. She walked past me. I thought of something. I grabbed her by her back belt loop and pilled her into my lap. She looked shocked at first. But then leans down and kisses me on the lips.

"Get a room you to" James said

"Oh so it's ok when you kiss your girlfriends in front of us but I cant kiss mine in front of you?"I said

"Yes"

I roll my eyes the nurse came into the waiting room. "Is there a Lydia Knight out here?"

"Yes that's me" Lydia said

"Katie would like to talk to you privately."

"Ok" she said as she was getting off my lap. When she went around the corner she came back around and came over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Sorry I forgot that" Then she walked off.

Katie's POV

I was waiting till Lydia came in. I only really trusted her with my secrets.

"hey" I said as she entered the room

"Hey what do you wanna tell me?"

"I know why I came here. It was because I'm under a lot of stress."

"What are you stressed about?"

"Have you ever loved someone it kills you to see them with someone else?"

"Yes I have."

"well what if I told you I have a crush on one of my brothers best friends and I dated Kyle to get my mind off of him."

"I would say you better tell me who."

"J-james."

"I knew it. You always give him these looks and all those why are you dating that girl. She's not even right for you look's. but how did that cause you stress?"

"Well it was the night Kyle came to my window….

_Flashback_

"_I know your secret"_

"_What secret?"_

"_You like James Diamond"_

"_N-No I" I got caught off by him_

"_Yes you do I know you do… so if you don't want to let the whole Palm woods to know your secret I suggest when the baby is born you give it to me no matter what and nobody will know your secret. Or we could get married and raise it ourselves. Those are your two choices."_

"_I will never give my baby up"_

"_Then you'll marry me"_

"_FINE but nobody will know I like James right"_

"_Right"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So are you going to marry him?" Lydia asked me

"That's what I've been stressing over what can I do to get out of this and keep my baby."

"Tell James the TRUTH."

"I think you have gone Waco in the head"

**Lydia's POV**

I secretly get out my phone and dial James's number

_James _** Lydia **Katie

_Hello_

**So why can't you tell James**

Because I know he doesn't feel the same way.

**So how do you feel about James Again?**

I think I might be In LOVE with him.

**Oh I wonder if he feels the same way**

_**END OF CALL**_

**James's POV**

I got up quickly and started to walk to Katie's room. But before I could go anywhere I was stopped by Carlos.

"where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

After that I rushed to Katie's room. I didn't bother knocking I just went on in and went right over to Katie and kissed her. Once we broke it apart I said

"I love you too"

"How did you know"

"Well Lydia called and I heard you say I think I might be in love with Him."

"First Lydia once I get my hands on you you're dead. And second what does this make us James?"

"Well Katie will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes James I will be your girlfriend" I said smiling

"I knew this day would come." A new voice came from the door way. It was Kendall "Remember James you break her heart I break you leg."

"I promise not to break her heart"

"James I have a question?"

"What is it"

"Can we tell the baby that you're the dad we ever get married?"

"Let me think."

"Really James really."

"Yes we can."

**In my story the guys and Katie are only 2 years age difference but I will write again soon**


	8. Authors Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Please tell me if you want me to keep writing this story.**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't been writing so much of this one but if you want me to I will.**_

_**Bgsoftball006**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Lydia's POV**_

The next day Katie got out of the hospital all ok. I was lying in bed in my room. I was so happy that Katie is ok. But I was a little upset. I missed my date with Logan last night and he hasn't asked me on another one. I decide to go talk to Katie. I reach over to me dresser and grab my glasses and put them on. Then I get out of bed and put my green zebra print robe and my green zebra print slippers. I fix my hair into a ponytail. Then I walk out of my room and go next door. I just open the door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah but I really don't care." I say and walk to Katie's room. I knock on the door.

"Oh so you knock on that door but not on the front door." I heard Kendall mumble.

"I heard that." I tell him. I knocked on the door again. But still no answer. I open the door a tiny bit and put my head in. I see she is still asleep. I close the door and go sit next to Kendall on the couch. As soon as I sit down a door opens. I see Carlos and Logan come into the living room. Once Logan sees me he smiles and sits next to me on the couch. Carlos goes and talks to Kendall.

"Hey beautiful." Logan says to me.

"Hey." I say back. Logan puts his arm around me and whispers in my ear.

"Do you want to have that date today?" I just nod. Then I decide to play a little prank on James. I get up from the couch and get a questioning look from Logan.

"I want to play a prank on James. But can you also make me Breakfast?" I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure and don't be to mean." He told me. I sneak up to Kendall and his room. I see all his cuda products. I grab them all and take them to the kitchen. They all look at me and I smile. I put them all under the sink. Then I yell.

"Hey guys it's a good thing we got rid of all those cuda products. I think James will be happy." As soon as I say that James came running out of his room.

"You did WHAT!"

"Nothing James." I say. Then I take off toward the door. That's where James caught me and put me over his shoulder.

"Tell me where you put my cuda and nobody gets hurt." He says. I laugh. Then we heard a new voice.

"What's going on out here?" I look up and see Katie.

"Your favorite cousin stole all my cuda products and threw them away." James said al said.

"Lydia go give James back his cuda products now." Katie said. I walk to the sink cabinet and got them out and gave them to James. Once he had them he ran to his room. "That was a good prank by the way."

"Thanks." I say

"Lydia here's your breakfast." Logan said. I walk up to him and grab my plate. But he grabbed me back "That breakfast is going to cost you." he said. I pulled his head down and gave him a kiss. I pulled away and walked to the table with Katie. "Oh and Katie your breakfast is ready too."

"Thanks. But I'm not gonna kiss you." she said and went to sit next to me at the table. James came down and kissed Katie.

"Not in front of me guys." Kendall yells

"So Katie where do you want to go today?" James asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can have a double date with Lydia and Logan. I mean if it's ok with them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_

_**I know it is short. But I wanted to have a couple OC's for there friends. Also maybe one for Katie's baby. I also want opinions on what you guys think please review..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For OC'S<strong>_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Birthday:**_

_**Like to do:**_

_**Don't like to do:**_

_**Favorite color:**_

_**Anything else you want to put down:**_


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

Please review if you want me to continue my stories.

Bgsoftball006


	11. Chapter 11

Lydia's POV

I look at Logan to see if it was ok. He smiles and nods.

"Ok but on one condition." I say

"And what's that?" Katie says

"We go shopping."

"Of course." Katie says. We look at the guys. They look scared.

"I have one condition." Logan says.

"What's that?" I say.

"We go on a picnic first." He says. I laugh and nod my head.

-After the double date.-

Logan was walking me back to my room. "So Bre that was fun." I nod. He starts to move in closer and so do I. when our door opens.

"Breanna get in here. We need to talk." Sam said crying.

"Im sorry Logan I got to go." I say kissing him on the cheek running inside.

"Sammy what's wrong?"

"Alex is a jerk. He left and went back to Hawaii." She says and hugs me. I hug her and take her to the couch. We sat there all night. I just whispered saying she would be all right. But I think she knew that from the very beginning. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Sammy I don't want to tell you this but I think they've found us again." I say

"What do you mean found us again?"

"When I was on my double date with Logan I saw him."

"I knew we should have never done that case. There never going to stop trying to find us."

We just sat there all night and were both a little scared. The next morning I got up. I decided to go for a run. I went to go put on a pair of black shorts and a green tank top. I tied my white and green Nikes. I grab my I-Phone and clipped it on my shorts. I put in my head phones and started to run once I got outside. I was crossing the street and I didn't see anybody coming. But out of nowhere a car hit me. I layed there on the ground why the car drove off. I got my phone off my shorts and called for help. Once the ambulance got there everything just went black.

_**Sam's POV**_

I woke up by myself on the couch. I know Lydia must have gone on a run. She always does that when she's worried. I put on my purple zebra print robe and purple zebra print slippers and went over to the guy's apartment.

"Do either of you two knock?" Kendall says

"Now what fun would that be?" I say laughing a little.

"Hey Sam" Carlos, James, Katie, and Logan say.

"Hi guys"

"So where is your sister? I hid all my cuda products so she couldn't find them." James said

"I don't know she should be back from her run by now." I say. Just as I finish my sentence I get a call from the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Sam Knight?"

"Yes."

"This is doctor Marvel. Im going to get straight to the point. You need to come down here."

"Why is that?"

"Your sister got admitted to the hospital about 30minutes ago."

"Ok I'll be there in about 10-15 minutes thank you." I hang up. I get up and run to the door.

"Sam what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Lydia was just admitted to the hospital." I say and run to my room and get changed into my black shorts and purple tank top. Then I put on my white and purple Nike's. Once I go out to the hallway I see everybody waiting for me. I run past them and go to Lydia and my car. It's a black Mustang. I get in and drive as fast as I can to the hospital. When I was almost there I got pulled over by a police officer.

"Excuse me mam. You do know how fast you were going right?"

"Yes."

"May I see your driver's licenses and car registration please?"

"Yes and you can also see this." I show him my FBI badge. I grew wide eyed.

"Um you're a FBI agent?"

"Yes and there is my fellow FBI agent in the hospital."

"But your only 17 that's what your licenses say."

"Yeah im a junior FBI."

"Ok im sorry be on your way." He says and gives me everything back.

Once I get to the Hospital I run to the nurse's station.

"Hi. I'm here to see Lydia Knight."

"Im sorry can you go sit in the waiting room?"

"No that is my twin sister. I want to see her."

"Sorry you cant. Can you please sit in the waiting room?"

"Sam just come sit in the waiting room." I turn and see everybody. I didn't listen.

"Now you listen lady. I want to see my sister. You will let me see my sister or I will have bad things happen to you. I have a lot more power than you think. Now let's try this again. WHERE IS MY SISTER!?"

The nurse looked scared. "Down the hall and take a right.

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" I smile and run down the hall and take a right. I see my sister's door open and run in. I see the doctor in there. Lydia was sitting there with her leg in a cast giving me a weak smile.

"You must be Sam. Hi im doctor Marvel. Your sister is a very lucky person that she only broke her leg. But she also has a small concussion. We are going to keep her over night to keep her under observation. But you can take her home tomorrow."

"Thank you" I said as the doctor walked out. "Lydia are you ok?" I asked as I ran by her bed.

"Sammy the car came out of nowhere. I swear I looked both ways."

"Lydia its ok. And everybody is here to see you." once I said that everybody came in.

"Hey. You feeling ok?" Logan asked my sister.

"Yeah im fine." Lydia said smiling. But I could see behind it. I could see she was scared. I know it happened on purpose.

Im going to end this chapter here. Thanks for the OC's. they will all be put in the story.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Bgsoftball006


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note….

I don't know if I should continue my stories….. if you thin k I should please review and tell me. I know I will probably still update my big time rush one but I do not know what others. Please review and tell me what you think….

Sincerely

Bgsoftball006


End file.
